


Sueños

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou la anima a seguir soñando.





	Sueños

No hay nadie que no tenga sueños, ni que crezca sin desear que estos se hagan realidad.

Sakuno no es la excepción, aunque el tiempo le enseñó que para conseguir los que son posibles hay que luchar, y una vez alcanzados pueden ser muy diferentes a lo que esperaba.

Pero a pesar de eso sigue soñando, porque Kintarou —y sus besos y sonrisas y la forma en que se esfuerza y la anima a hacerlo lo mismo— le ha probado que vale la pena hacerlo y que nada de lo que se proponga es realmente imposible; e incluso hay veces que la hace pensar que esos "y fueron felices para siempre" pueden no ser tan irreales como muchos piensan.


End file.
